


suhoe no

by orphan_account



Series: chatfics [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: China Line - Freeform, Crack, DOING DUMB THINGS, Gay, Multi, best bros™ namjoon and jackson, dumb asian bois, everyone is chill, god damnit sehun, im not very good at math it is ot26 right?, sehun x vivi, these tags are awful (tm), why are you like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: junmyeon thinks making a bts-exo group chat would be a great way to build friendship.he was 400% wrong.all hell breaks loose.





	1. #prayforminholly2k17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow an actual fic
> 
> i swear ill update but im gonna get grey hairs from studying for finals
> 
> ships/bromances
> 
> xiuchen  
> namjin  
> baek & tae  
> mom squad™  
> sehun x vivi  
> yoonseok  
> taeminkook?? jimin x tae x kook  
> chanbaek  
> baek & dae  
> baek & everyone tbh  
> joon & jackson
> 
> also  
> screennames:  
> mama 1: junmyeon  
> mama 2: seokjin  
> dinofucker: minseok  
> dino: jongdae  
> coconut head: jungkook  
> the superior maknae: sehun  
> god of destruction: namjoon  
> hoseok ✿: figure it out  
> yoongi: ^^^  
> chimchim: jimin  
> TT: taehyung  
> guyliner: baekhyun  
> krispy kreme: yifan  
> lulu uwu: luhan  
> gucci: zitao  
> jongout: jongin  
> pringles: yixing  
> egghead: kyungsoo  
> lit boi: chanyeol
> 
> these are probably gonna change throughout the fic

_mama 1 has added mama 2, dinofucker, dino, coconut head, the superior maknae, god of destruction, hoseok ✿, yoongi, chimchim, TT, guyliner, krispy kreme, lulu, gucci, jongout, pringles, egghead, and lit boi to “Σ੧(❛□❛✿)”._

  
guyliner: TAE

  
TT: BAEK

  
guyliner: TAE

  
TT: BAEK

  
mama 2: junmyeon i knew this would be a bad idea

  
_mama 2 has removed guyliner and TT from the chat._

  
mama 1: Why did you remove my children

  
_mama 1 has added guyliner and TT to the chat._

  
god of destruction: hes my child excuse me

  
mama 1: Baekhyun isn't your child

  
mama 1: He's older than you

  
krispy kreme: hes our mistake

  
guyliner: hey :((((

  
_guyliner has left the chat._

  
TT: mom hes my only friend what did i do to deserve this

 

_TT has left the chat._

  
coconut head: *sheds a single tear* if only I had a friend

  
chimchim: you have me :)

  
coconut head: *sheds a second tear* if only I had a friend who isn't a midget

  
chimchim: get prepared to catch these hands dunghook

  
hoseok ✿: wJAT IS THIS

  
yoongi: a groupchat

  
yoongi: that i'm about to leave

  
hoseok ✿: yoongs nuuu

  
chimchim: i hear crying

  
chimchim: and it's coming from hoseok hyung’s room

  
lit boi: hobi you cry fifteen times a day too??

  
hoseok ✿: yep

  
coconut head: wHY IS EGERYONE MAKING FRIENDS

  
chimchim: the offer still stands on the table

  
the superior maknae: why have friends when you have dogs.

  
yoongi: min holly is the superior

  
jongout: yoongi be careful

  
yoongi: vivi who?

  
yoongi: guys

  
yoongi: why is there a car on our driveway

  
yoongi: and a small white dog

  
the superior maknae: fight me piano boi

  
dino: sEHUN GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME

  
dino: #prayforminholly2k17

 

dinofucker: you cussed

  
dinofucker: what a bad boy

  
dino: your bad boy ❤️❤️❤️

  
hoseok ✿: can you all be not gay for like five seconds

  
yoongi: that's impossible

  
yoongi: we're k-idols

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Private Chat_

 

_guyliner has added TT to "best buddies"._

 

TT: BAEK

 

guyliner: TAE

 

TT: BAEK

 

guyliner: TAE

 

TT: BAEK

 

guyliner: TAE

 

TT: BAEK

 

guyliner: TAE

 

TT: BAEK

 

guyliner: TAE

 

TT: BAEK

 

guyliner: TAE

 

TT: BAEK

 

guyliner: TAE

 

TT: BAEK

 

guyliner: TAE

 

[three hours later]

 

TT: dude tell your mom to invite us back

 

guyliner: hold up i gotta ask my other dude™

 

* * *

 

_Private Chat_

 

_guyliner added dino to "B)"._

 

guyliner: dae

 

guyliner: dae

 

guyliner: d a e

 

dino: what

 

guyliner: add me back to the chat

 

dino: no

 

guyliner: wHY NOT

 

guyliner: are u busy or smth

 

dino: yes

 

guyliner: sexting minseok does not count as "busy"

 

dino: aww 

 

dino: are you just jealous bc you never get laid

 

guyliner: nO


	2. china squad™ 4 lyfe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chapter dedicated to china line (+special jyp and pledis guests)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate exams i hate exams i hate exams i hate exams
> 
> there are certain times where i can't update because i fail my exams and have to retake them xD
> 
> more screennames (pret obvious ones)  
> i ♡ mark: jackson  
> i ♡ jackson: mark
> 
> yes i also ship markson sue me  
> (pls dont im poor ,_,)

lulu _added krispy kreme, pringles, and gucci to "cHINA SQUAD™ 4 LYFE"._

 

lulu: yo yo yo

 

krispy kreme: yooooooo

 

lulu: yOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

pringles: 他妈的

 

gucci: dont curse!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

pringles: fuck i forgot about you

 

gucci: :(((((((

 

gucci: dad help ;-;

 

_krispy kreme ~~drop kicked yixing's ass to spain~~ removed pringles from the chat._

 

krispy kreme: "china squad 4 lyfe"

 

krispy kreme: is that the best you can do

 

lulu: you have a better idea?? go right ahead 

 

_gucci changed the title of the chat to "cool-ass noodle kidz"._

 

krispy kreme: tao youre a great child but i hope you realize that everyone in asia eats noodles

 

_gucci added i ♡ mark to the chat._

 

lulu: shit

 

lulu: its jackson

 

lulu: gtg

 

i ♡ mark: i hope you choke

 

gucci: what have I done

 

lulu: nothing

 

i ♡ mark: just some friendly banter between friends

 

i ♡ mark: can i add some ppl

 

gucci: sure

 

_i ♡ mark added i ♡ jackson to the chat._

 

i ♡ jackson: what is this

 

i ♡ mark: a groupchat

 

krispy kreme: im back from buying food for my wife

 

lulu: ha gay

 

krispy kreme: who r these two

 

i ♡ mark: im jackson from got7

 

i ♡ jackson: and i don't think you need to be a rocket scientist to know who i am

 

lulu: who are you ?

 

i ♡ jackson: you really love to piss ppl off don't you

 

krispy kreme: ur chinese right

 

gucci: why would i add them if they weren't

 

_i ♡  jackson added minghao to the chat._

 

minghao: new phone who dis

 

i ♡ jackson: heehee its bambam

 

i ♡ jackson: mark takes long-ass showers so i take his phone sometimes and wreck havoc on his dms

 

minghao: same dude

 

minghao: wait

 

minghao: why didnt you add jun

 

i ♡ jackson: he chased me with a fork one time

 

i ♡ mark: what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i half-assed this entire chapter but who cares mORE CHAPTERS


	3. i am gay gay gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all the gays!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips tea* im back bitches
> 
> *luhan voice* yOYOYO THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS AND SHIT ILY GUYS <3 <3
> 
> this chapter mostly focuses on bts ships and exo-k whoops there wasn't a single mention of bts or exo-k in the last chapter so im writing this to make up for that

mama _2 added god of destruction, yoongi, hoseok ✿, chimchim, TT, and coconut head to "behind the scenes."_

 

mama 2: smh i have to make another chat so junmyeon can't fuck up and add fifteen more groups into the chat

 

_mama 2 disabled adding users to "behind the scenes."_

 

TT: mom why

 

TT: what do you have against baekhyun

 

god of destruction: Son, we have nothing against your friends.

 

coconut head: *cough cough* 

 

mama 2: fine

 

mama 2: you get ONE person

 

_mama 2 enabled adding users to "behind the scenes."_

 

* * *

 

_hoseok ✿ added god of destruction, yoongi, chimchim, TT, and coconut head to "lets fuck with mom."_

 

hoseok ✿: lets add one member of exo k each

 

TT: bAeKhYuN!!!!!!!!

 

chimchim: wait but theres like 8 korean members

 

chimchim: theres only 6 of us

 

yoongi: dumbass

 

yoongi: do you need me to name all of them

 

chimchim: yes

 

god of destruction: mama 1, guyliner, lit boi, egghead, jongout, and the superior maknae

 

yoongi: and if you're still a dense-ass shit, that's junmyeon baekhyun chanyeol kyungsoo jongin and sehun

 

coconut head: jimin

 

coconut head: change your name to jimout

 

_chimchim has muted coconut head._

 

coconut head: JIMIN YOU GREMLIN

 

* * *

 

 

_yoongi has added mama 1 to "behind the scenes."_

 

_hoseok ✿ has added lit boi to "behind the scenes."_

 

_god of destruction has added egghead to "behind the scenes."_

 

_chimchim has added jongout to "behind the scenes."_

 

_TT has added guyliner to "behind the scenes."_

 

coconut head: im not adding him to the chat unless seahoon changes his name

 

jongout: he cant change his name unless you add him!!!

 

coconut head: ugh fine

 

_coconut head has added the superior maknae to "behind the scenes."_

 

the superior maknae: Someone's going through their hormornal teenage phase.

 

egghead: bitch please, you're still the maknae

 

the superior maknae:

 

the superior maknae: Why am I feeling so provoked right now.

 

guyliner: #sesooisoverparty

 

TT: BAEKHYUN!!! MY BROTHER!!!

 

the superior maknae: Bitch that was my line #SehunXKwangsoo4Life

 

_mama 1 has removed the superior maknae from "behind the scenes."_

 

mama 2: i'm actually going to kill all of you.

 

lit boi: :(

 

mama 2: except chanyeol.

 

mama 2: he's fragile.

 

lit boi: :)

 

god of destruction: Did anyone take my laptop charger?

 

mama 2: sorry babe

 

TT: ew

 

guyliner: gross

 

egghead: can someone tell dae to sHUT THE FUCK UP

 

guyliner: no

 

* * *

 

guyliner: yo

 

guyliner: dude

 

guyliner: ...

 

guyliner: nvm ur probably sexting minseok again

 

dino: wAIT

 

dino: im not i swear

 

guyliner: bitch pls

 

guyliner: im not that dense of a shit

 

guyliner: what the fuck were you doing before

 

dino: i was asking sehun for lipstick recommendations and kyungsoo punched me

 

guyliner: why did he punch you

 

dino: are you not questioning the lipstick part

 

guyliner: at this point im not even surprised

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for hobi's birthday i built a temple and lit all of my vanilla cinnamon cupcake candles in celebration 
> 
> where's yixing, you may ask? he's probably dead or reincarnated into a christmas tree.
> 
> also  
> when i refer to kwangsoo i mean the girl's brother from exo next door. the number one otp.


	4. brofest(tm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun makes a bro chat with his best bros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luckily this semester all of my exams are in the form of cumulative portfolios god bless
> 
> i said i would start updating more in march so i'll try really hard to!!!

_guyliner added TT, dino, and lit boi to "the bro chat."_

 

guyliner: my dudes!!!

 

TT: bAeKhYuN!

 

dino: smh chanyeol's here

 

lit boi: what did you just say bitch

 

TT: oh dear

 

dino: i said "smh chanyeol's here" you tree

 

lit boi: now listen here shorty

 

guyliner: pls dont make me block both of you

 

TT: guys

 

guyliner: luhan looked at our chat and said "well fuck ive been there before"

 

lit boi: does this mean that we are the korean counterparts of our china line

 

dino: oh my yixing are you this stupid

 

TT: can y'all stop arguing for three seconds

 

guyliner: what is peace ?

 

TT: baek did you watch hwarang yet????

 

dino: i cried when you died

 

lit boi: i made a twitter just so i could cry about it ^^^

 

guyliner: WAIT

 

guyliner: lets make exo next door s2

 

lit boi: we dont talk about that mess

 

guyliner: we'll focus on exo-m this time

 

dino: exo m is dead

 

dino: BITCH WHAT THE FUCK -luhan

 

dino: dude everything before 2014 was dark -yifan

 

dino: dad no -zitao

 

dino: why can't we add ourselves -luhan

 

dino: i blocked you guys -yixing

 

_dino has left the chat._

 

lit boi: is jongdae okay

 

guyliner: someone add me back -jongdae

 

guyliner: when has park chanyeol ever given someone affection like that

 

lit boi: im gonna block you

 

TT: imjustgonnaleavebye

 

_TT has left the chat._

 

guyliner: pork crayon wheel i swear to yixing

 

lit boi: iM SORRY TAE COME BACK

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back again *whips awkwardly*
> 
> i think i'm pushing the amount of groups in this chat a little too far. i promise i'll stop.  
> also? my friends and i are currently making a manga about horseback riding. would anyone read it? since none of us know enough japanese to promote it in japan, it'll be in english but i will eventually sub it in korean and spanish. i dont like demanding people for money,,,but if it is necessary i will do commissions again (=´∀｀)
> 
> if anyone knows where i could find a translator pls hmu on tumblr @syinner!!! i can't log into my old one rip


	5. gayapalooza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am gay gay gay (pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have all the original members again!!! (not counting got7 and seventeen)
> 
> someone finally changes their name so thats good i guess

_mama 1 has added mama 2, dinofucker, dino, coconut head, the superior maknae, god of destruction, hoseok ✿, yoongi, chimchim, TT, guyliner, krispy kreme, lulu, gucci, jongout, pringles, egghead, and lit boi to “Σ੧(❛□❛✿) number two”._

 

mama 1: Let's try again, I guess.

 

mama 2: okay

 

mama 1: Minseok, change your name.

 

dino: mom why

 

dino: is it """offensive"""

 

_dinofucker changed their name to minseokkie <3._

 

dino: this is my boyfriend and he's cute as fuck

 

minseokkie <3: ❤❤

 

lulu: :(

 

lulu: #xiuhanisoverparty

 

the superior maknae: Are we all in relationships

 

the superior maknae: Because I have a secret.

 

the superior maknae: I...am in a relationship with Vivi.

 

egghead: can someone kick him out before i destroy him 

 

_jongout changed their name to doggo lover._

 

doggo lover: i'll take care of this ♡

 

egghead: ♡

 

egghead: my hair grew back can i change my name now

 

coconut head: ^^^

 

_egghead changed their name to satan._

 

_coconut head changed their name to fresh graduate._

 

fresh graduate: yo

 

the superior maknae: wHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT

 

the superior maknae: I choked

 

satan: is anyone here straight

 

satan: kyungsoo, that's a stupid question. 

 

TT: my one true love is...

 

chimchim: me uwu

 

fresh graduate: bitch what the fuck

 

chimchim: fight me bitch

 

TT: i love both of you!!!! now stop!!!!

 

mama 2: the triforce of gay

 

god of destruction: we're all one big gay melting pot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> save me im in alg-geo merge class rn and my teacher is glaring at me what the fuck
> 
> im just a poor 15 y/o pls save me aaah


	6. fight me sweaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small nosedive (haha) back into the china squad chat.
> 
> totally not inspired by my chem honors group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more

_lulu added krispy kreme, pringles, gucci, i ♡  jackson, i ♡ mark, minghao, and jun to "china squad."_

 

minghao: wow

 

minghao: humans 

 

i ♡ mark: ^^^

 

i ♡ jackson: nacl=bitch

 

lulu: actually nacl is sodium chloride also known as table salt

 

i ♡ jackson: luhan=bitch

 

krispy kreme: wow

 

pringles: fuckin loser 

 

jun: why am i here

 

minghao: in reality, do any of us matter? we'll all be dead eventually, i guess. i am blessed to live in the era of the dab. what if other universes have dabbed before us? we're all just specks in the giant balloon of life

 

jun: that's enough socrates shit

 

gucci: does anyone here like blue raspberry 

 

_pringles changed thir name to get laid._

 

i ♡ mark: im not even surprised tbh

 

get laid: i like green strawberry

 

gucci: what

 

lulu: nah, yellow grape is superior

 

jun: what about white blackberry

 

get laid: i have started a oddly colored fruit revolution 

 

get laid: vive la fraise

 

_krispy kreme muted get laid._

 

lulu: BITCH -yixing

 

lulu: oh my god

 

lulu: so yixing blocked me because he said he would pay me with cute selfies to add him back to the china squad

 

lulu: and i said "no need i already have ur snapchat ;^)))"

 

krispy kreme: well

 

krispy kreme: what did you expect

 

lulu: hoe filter snaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am always yixing
> 
> writing process:  
> 1\. blast music until my eardrums start bleeding  
> 2\. build a massive pillow fort  
> 3\. scream  
> 4\. play some piano  
> 5\. listen to promise without crying  
> 6\. scream again  
> 7\. destroy pillow fort  
> 8\. throw phone against the wall  
> 9\. drink boba  
> 10\. play aggressive ukelele  
> 11\. write three words  
> 12\. repeat 
> 
> as you can see, i am a very productive person.


	7. envisager le suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how to gay: an instructional guide by kim jongin and do kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> track season is here.
> 
> hoo boy.

_dabdab added jungcook, sehuin, and charlie foot to "maknaes."_

 

charlie foot: im not a maknae

 

_dabdab added dino to "maknaes."_

 

dino: i'm older than all of you lmao

 

sehuin: You're the maknae of CBX.

 

dino: shut the fuck up sehun and bambam just ask minghao

 

dabdab: oh ok

 

charlie foot: but im not minghao

 

charlie foot: i am dino

 

_dino left the chat._

 

dabdab: what about me

 

jungcook: kyum is boring pls stay

 

charlie foot: i don't know what's more tragic

 

charlie foot: sehuin

 

charlie foot: or jungcook

 

sehuin: Charlie Foot.

 

sehuin: I'm actually proud of Jungkook.

 

jungcook: thanks sehun

 

sehuin: One time I thought I was talking to Johnny but I accidentally told Jeonghan all of my kinks.

 

charlie foot: iM CHOKEING BRB ASKING HYUNG ABT THIS

 

* * *

 

_charlie foot added angel to the chat._

 

angel: i'm next door. you could you know, like, actually talk to me?

 

charlie foot: is it true that oh sehun told you all of his kinks

 

angel: read 14:20

 

charlie foot: oh my jisoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i stick to writing exo fics? nobody ever reads my bts fics lmao that's why i delete them
> 
> also i don't know why the summary says that lol that's for the next chapter


	8. #gaysquat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (k a i s o o)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is one of three (?) chapters where it actually has a plot and is a short drabble type thing this is confusing ANYWAYS i just wanted to post kaisoo w/o making a new fic

Kyungsoo left the dorm to find Jongin's favorite chicken place. His boyfriend was sick and he tried finding something that made him happy other than smiling or sex.

 

He wore the standard disguise outfit all idols wear to blend in with people. He wonders why Baekhyun texts him three hours later about the new pictures on Tumblr. While the thought of wearing any color other than black in public makes him want to puke, he wears a navy blue jacket Junmyeon gave to him one year for Christmas. 

When he arrives at the restaurant, he places his order, being careful not to start humming and have fans pour into the shop. The lady who handed him the box of chicken was friendly and smiled at him.

"That'll be-"

Kyungsoo gave her his credit card.

While it was still hot, he walked back to the building with Jongin's lunch. He hid the box in a generic brown bag to disguise it. When he walked back to his shared room, he took off the jacket and face mask and sat on Jongin's bed. He laid next to him and handed him the bag.

 

"Is this one of your dead bird experiment things-oh."

The smell of the chicken makes Jongin's eyes water. He places the box on his nightstand and hugs Kyungsoo.

"Thanks, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also fun fact while writhing this i tripped and fell on my driveway so that was great rip my leg oh wow that's a lot of blood brb


	9. HELP????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls save johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i–

_angel added not jeonghan to "fringe fam."_

 

_angel changed their name to not johnny._

 

not johnny: i need explain

 

not jeonghan: what

 

not johnny: please tell sehun to stop mixing us up

 

not johnny: he told me his kinks at isac 

 

not jeonghan: this is the worst possible thing to say in a situation like this but what are his kinks

 

not johnny: i am thisclose to blocking you rn

 

not jeonghan: :((((( im technically ur hyung

 

not johnny: no jk he totally has a daddy kink

 

not johnny: he also has a thing for his dog

 

not jeonghan: knew it

 

not jeonghan: im gonna harass him rn brb

 

not johnny: k

 

* * *

 

_not jeonghan added sehuin to the chat._

 

not jeonghan: henlo

 

sehuin: Hi...Johnny?

 

not jeonghan: pls stop telling jeonghan all of ur kinks

 

sehuin: That was private information.

 

not jeonghan: speaking of kinks

 

sehuin: My finger is above the block button right now.

 

not jeonghan: oh daddy

 

sehuin: B L O C K E D 

 

_not jeonghan took a screenshot of the chat._

 

* * *

 

 

_"fringe fam"_

 

not jeonghan: hE FUCKING BLOCKED ME

 

not johnny: omg

 

not johnny: send pics

 

not jeonghan: _ohsnakehun.png_

 

not johnny: petty

 

not jeonghan: i was about to say "johnny do u wanna grab a coffee sometime" before i realized that i am johnny

 

not johnny: why are you like this

 

not johnny: and yes, we can get coffee after i murder the entire performance unit.

 

not jeonghan: i am paying fight me

 

not johnny: imagine the barista saying "boi u on a date w/ ur twin you nasty"

 

not jeonghan: im bobby pinning the fringe


	10. timbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> timbs. just......timbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back after a month  
> so!! i went to exordium that was pretty cool (jk it was AMAZING) and i loved it we should call ourselves the chogiwa ocean after wolf lmao
> 
> but i had an idea so i wrote this

guyliner: jungkook look what i found

 

dino: BAEK SEND THE PIC I WANNA SEE HIS REACTION

 

guyliner:

 

jungcook: bye

 

_jungcook left the chat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a test chapter bc i figured out how to put pics onto a fic


	11. happy eomma day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moms. just moms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hap mom day!!!! for all u normal countries who celebrate it on the 14th of may

guyliner: happy mom day junmyeon!!!!!!

 

mama 1: I'm leaving

 

guyliner: wait whyyyyyyyyy

 

mama 1: exodms.png

 

mama 1: these dipshits did it three hours ago you're late

 

mama 2: jun i have wine come over i invited every mom in the world of kpop according to the people reading this right now

 

chimchim: did you just break the fourth wall?

 

yoongi: no shit sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was rushed but i'm currently writing another text fic that's a little bit more mature but you'll see when i post it!!


	12. please read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter

hey guys,,,i know its been a while since i updated but ill explain

 

one; im currently busy studying 4 finals rn and my schedule is too packed for writing

 

two; im actually really bored,,,,,,,and cant come up w new shit

 

three; friends and family shit. 

 

i hope u guys understand okay bye

 

-emily <3

 


End file.
